The Terror, The Metal and The Wedding
by Christian Warrior
Summary: When Ixis and Robotnik team up together, It's up to Tails, Sonic Knuckles and someone else to restore order to Mobius.


  
  
  
  


**The Terror, the Metal, and the Wedding**

  
  
  
  


HISTORY: Sonic is now 18. He defeated Dr. Robotnik and sent him to the Devil's Gulag. The King has restored the Queen andnow Sonic has asked Sally's hand in marriage. Knuckles has asked Julie-Su's to be his wife. They both accepted and they scheduled their wedding to be on the same day. All was going to plan....that was until something happened at the Gulag.

  
  


Place: Devil's Gulag

  
  


Robotnik was being held prisoner in the most heavily guarded cell there. No words could be heard and nothing could be seen. Robotnik was almost bored to death. He could do nothing. Then, all of a sudden, he heard a laugh. 

  
  


"BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA" The laugh made Robotnik's spine tingle. "What the hell?" He spoke aloud. "Oh poor you, trapped in a cell." the voice spoke. 

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" He asked. "Surprise!" Robotnik turned around to see no other than Ixis Naugus. "Why are you here?" Robotnik said flinching as he said the first part. "So you can help me put my master plan into action." Ixis replied "Why should I trust you?" "Who else do you have to trust. Think about it. We both hate the Hedgehog and together we can take all of them down and rule Mobius together. You have the brains, and I have the brawn. What do you say Robotnik?" Robotnik thought for a while then slowly a smile ran across his face. "I'm in." he replied.

  
  


********

  
  


Place: Mobotropolis 

  
  


Sonic was so excited about the wedding. He and his best friend, Knuckles, would marry on the same day and at the same time. Oh the feeling he felt when he thought of Sally. The feeling was unexplainable. "Sonic! Sonic!" Rotor said as he came in his room. "Knuckles needs you on the Floating Island. He said it was urgent." 

  
  


Sonic jumped up and ran to his bi-plane. He didn't need to tell Tails; he would just get all excited and make him wait even longer. 

  
  


********

Sonic had just landed his bi-plane and now was heading toward the Chaos Chamber. When he was in Knuckles turned around to see him and looked confused. "What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked. "Uh.....you told me to come....didn't you?" Sonic replied. "No, I haven't sent a transmission to Mobotropolis today!" "Then who did?" 

  
  


As soon as Sonic finished a puddle of water appeared. It emerged as Chaos 0. He was followed by Ixis. "Crap!" Sonic yelled. "What is Chaos doing with you Ixis?" "Well, he is under a spell and is mine to control." "No!" Knuckles yelled. "Oh, but yes." Ixis sneered back. "Okay Ixis," Sonic yelled. "We're gonna finish this just like we started it. Crystallization!" "If you insist." Ixis said. 

  
  


There was a flash of light. When the light was gone, Ixis and Chaos were still in their original form, but Sonic and Knuckles were in complete crystallization. They were frozen like statues. "You fools!" Ixis yelled "Did you actually believe that you could trust me?!?! With you two out of the way Robotnik and I will now rule Mobius and you two can't do a thing about it. Now just hand over the Master Emerald and...."

  
  


"Not so fast creep!" Knuckles yelled. Though they couldn't move they could still talk. "You will never touch the Master Emerald!" As soon as he said that, the Master Emerald disappeared. "It's an old guardian trick we can use in case of an emergency." "Well in that case I'll just have to find the seven Super Emeralds won't I? Oh wait, your precious island will sink without it you fool!" Ixis snapped. Knuckles just released that and started to moan. Now all of Mobius was doomed. If the Super Emeralds were fed to Chaos then he would become more powerful than ever! "Ta-ta." Ixis said and Chaos and he vanished.

  
  


********

Three years had gone by and Mobius was in a reign of terror. All the inhabitants of the planet were taken to the Hidden City of The Ancients and they were put to work. Ixis had killed the King and Queen and wiped out everyone's memory of the past. All was forgotten. The freedom. The happiness. Even the wedding..... 

  
  


The city was in ruins. Robotic torturers would hurt the slaves if they did a single flaw. There was no escape......for just a regular Mobian that is. 

  
  


During lunch one day, Tails have had enough. "I'm gonna escape Aunt Sally.....today I am!" Sally was to tired to really listen. "Yes that's nice Tails." Tails groaned. Julie-Su, on the other hand, was very interested on the subject. "That's right Tails." She said. "That's the spirit." Tails was no longer a child. He was 15. He could take care of himself now. He stood up and ran toward the edge of the cave. "Stop immediately!" The Robotic Torturers said. He didn't care. At the edge he flew up into the air and out of the cave. Ixis and Robotnik saw the whole thing. "Damn," Robotnik spoke. Robotnik reached for a button that would activate warrior robots. "Don't press it." Ixis cautioned. "I want him to escape" 

  
  


********

Tails flew faster than he had ever flown in his entire life. Soon he was out of the city and back into Mobius. It was a ghost planet. Everything grew, but not a single life form was noticeable. Tails thought he knew where Sonic and Knuckles might be. The Floating Island had fallen right beside Knothole Village. He flew all the way there, and there it was. The Floating Island. 

  
  


Tails looked all around the Island for the "Zoot Chute." He finally discovered it and went down. He saw why Sonic and Knuckles could not rescue them all. They were completely in crystal. "S..Sonic? K...Knuckles? It's me, Tails." "Tails is that really you big guy?" Sonic's voice still seemed to be working. "Tails? Aw, buddy. I'm grateful that you are here man." Knuckles was alive too. "How do I get you out of crystallization?" Tails asked. "The Master Emerald." Knuckles said. "Here it comes." As soon as Knuckles finished, The Master Emerald was unearthed. 

  
  


"Now what do I do?" Tails asked in awe. "Just pick up the Master Emerald and make it touch our bodies." Tails picked up the Master Emerald, but as soon as the emerald was about to touch Sonic's body, he stopped dead in his tracks and laid the Master Emerald down. "What's the matter Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails was sobbing. He spoke up. This is what both Sonic and Knuckles heard. "All...*sniff*...all my life I've been treated like a little kid.*cry* And now I'm...I'm gonna show you that I can...*sniff*....I can beat Ixis and Robotnik and I'm not a little kid any more. *cry*"

  
  


"But Tails," Knuckles started out to say. "Just going out and beating up someone doesn't make you a grown-up. It just shows that you can fight well. A grown-up is someone who can be trusted, be mature, and become responsible." While he said this, Tails was walking around picking up seven chaos emeralds and collecting fifty magic rings. He became Turbo Tails. "Tails, you won't last long out there by yourself. You'll die! I don't wanna lose you!" Sonic pleaded. "Then I'll see you in hell." Tails replied. Tails flew off. 

  
  


********

"I'd better hurry to the Ancient city." Tails spoke aloud. "Here it is!" He flew in as fast as he could. He saw Ixis at the edge of the ruins waiting for him. "Game over Ixis!" He yelled. "Free all the slaves or I will be forced to do something I know I'll live to regret." "BWA-HA-HA-HA!" Ixis laughed. "You actually believe you can beat me while you are like THAT? Come child, you have to have more sense than that." Ixis then shot a bolt of some sort at Tails. It hit him and sent him flying. He smashed into a female hedgehog and he grabbed onto her and brought her out of the cave.

  
  


"Hey!" The girl shouted. "Watch were you're going!" Tail's supply of magic rings went to zero and he was transformed back into regular Tails. "Hey!" The girl started again. "We're not in the city anymore! YAY!" "Yeah, tell me something I don't know." Tails snapped back. "Your Tails aren't you?" "Yes." "My brother told me all about you and your adventures." "Huh? Who's your brother?" "Sonic of course." "Sonic has a sister?" "Yeah, he just doesn't talk about me much. Oh, by the way, my name is Jewel." 

  
  


"Wait," Tails started out. "If you're Sonic's sister...then that means that you have some of his speed don't you?" "About a third" Jewel replied. "I think we need to go to see your brother then don't we?" Tails said. "He's ALIVE?" Jewel asked. After about a fifteen minutes of explaining; Tails and Jewel went to the Floating Island. Tails led the way to the Chaos Chamber.

  
  


********

"So Tails," Sonic said as he got in. "did you beat up Ixis?" "Uh...no." Tails replied. Knuckles gave off a slight chuckle. "But I found your sister Sonic." Tails said, trying to show that his trip wasn't a complete failure. "Jewel? Is that you?" "Yes, It's me Sonic." "Well don't just stand there Tails, uncrystalizize us!" This time, Tails did as he was told. 

  
  


"Yeee-haaa!!!" Sonic yelled. "Boy does it feel good to be out of that crystal. I've gotta grab a magic ring! Aha! Here's one now." As soon as Sonic touched the ring, he froze, Tikal(the spirit ball) came. "What a great sum you have required. One trillion magic rings is very high!" Tikal spoke. "Now if you ever want to use the ring as a boomerang type weapon, just call on it." Tikal and the ring vanished. Now everyone was confused. "Heh, heh," Sonic started out. "old friend."

  
  


"Lessee," Jewel said. "If were gonna transform, then we need 28 chaos emer..." "No," Knuckles interrupted. "We need something more powerful. Sonic, do you remember the time you put a super emerald on your back and you transformed into Ultra Sonic?" "Yeah." Sonic answered. "Well, did you ever think of what might happen if you put the Master Emerald on your back?" Sonic smiled devilishly. Knuckles got four rings. "Close the Chaos Chamber." Jewel closed it. "Put these on; they will reduce the magic rings we use up by a billionth." They all put them on. "Here you go Sonic." Tails said as he strapped the emerald on to his back. "Why do we need to close the chamber?" Jewel asked. "So the energy that Sonic doesn't use will go to use and make us transform." "Oh, good thinking." 

  
  


Sonic started to jog. Slowly, he gained speed. He became faster, and faster, and faster. Soon, energy came out from the emerald. The power was trapped inside the chamber so the energy looked for life forms. Jewel, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails gained power. They transformed once, twice, and then.....there was a flash of light....

  
  


********

"So Ixis," Robotnik said. "Why on Mobius did you let Tails get away?" "Easily answered Robotnik." Ixis replied. "I want to see the death of the miserable hedgehog myself." "Suit yourself. I have a new invention I wanna try out on him. I'm going to it right now to make the final adjustments." Robotnik left. Once he left Ixis saw four bolts of lightning followed quickly by four sounds of thunder. "So the damned demons arrive." Ixis saw four figures, each fur the color of gold, racing toward him over the water. Once they got to him, he could tell it was two hedgehogs, a fox, and an echidna. A.k.a. Master Sonic, Master Jewel, Master Tails, and Master Knuckles.

  
  


"Ah, Jewel Hedgehog I presume?" Ixis said when they arrived. "Enough funny games Ixis!" Jewel responded. "Your days are numbered!" "Oh, I'm flattered," Ixis said sarcastically. "You think you're gonna face me right off the bat? You have forgotten one little thing. CHAOS!" When Ixis finished, a huge water monster rose from the sea. It was like perfect chaos, except a lot bigger. "Perfect Chaos is just a silly name! I give you (drum roll please) TOTAL CHAOS!! BWA-HA-HA-HA!" 

********

They immediately split up. It seemed as if they knew what the other thought. Tails and Jewel distracted Total Chaos. Knuckles would take a few cheap shots on Chaos when necessary. Sonic went off somewhere and no one knew what he was going to do. "Where's Sonic?" Tails would ask. "Don't worry," Knuckles would say. "He's got a great plan.

********

"Got to make this perfect..." Sonic spoke aloud. He was on the other side of the city getting ready to go after Chaos. "GO!" He thundered. Sonic ran toward Chaos faster then he had ever ran in his life. Lightning struck him making him a lightning bolt. He ran inside Chaos. This monster was humongous! As he ran up. Lightning surged through Chaos's body damaging him ever so badly. Sonic crashed through Chaos's body. Chaos roared. Sonic could sense he only needed to do that two more times and Chaos would be gone. Chaos moved to another part of the water and started to attack Knuckles, Tails, and Jewel, thinking that they had done it. He shot whirlpools, energy balls, power beams, and typhoons. Sonic did it again, but this time, Chaos saw him.

  
  


Now Chaos was pissed. He shot down Knuckles and didn't pay any attention to Tails and Jewel. When Sonic came running he shot quick shots at him. Sonic didn't expect that so he was hit. He shot the speedy energy shots at Tails and Jewel and they both went down. Sonic was ticked. He ran around Chaos, making a giant waterspout. Chaos sank in. Lightning hit Sonic, once again making him a lightning bolt, and he went underwater where Chaos was. Chaos was shocked throughout his entire body. He was transformed back into Chaos 0. 

  
  


The spell was broken. Chaos realized that he had done wrong. He slowly walked into the water and vanished. Master Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, And Jewel went up to Ixis. 

  
  


"Alight Ixis!" Sonic raged. "You are going down! All the pain and suffering you have caused you should be dead!" "We'll see who will be dead now won't we quickster?" Ixis shot a beam that split up and homed on the attackers. The beams were really fast. They hit all of them. "HA-HA-HA!" Ixis bellowed. But if you think they would be done after that, you are dead wrong. They all popped back up. "Grrrrrrrrr......" Knuckles growled. "Amazing how you can stand this manslaughter." Ixis spoke sarcastically. Ixis made winds blow, waves break, and energy shoot. Yet, through all this they still stood, badly hurt, but nonetheless stood. Then Ixis took them all down with a deadly blow. They were all eternally bleeding. "Now Sonic," Ixis said as he stood over Sonic. "you die."

  
  


Ixis's wand rose above Sonic and was about to kill him. Then, someone or something, hit him. Ixis turned around and everyone saw what had hit Ixis. Chaos 0. "Fool!" Ixis barked. "Die!" He shot Chaos and killed him. "No!" Tails yelled. Chaos slowly fell to the pavement dead. Tails snapped. He had all this power, this energy, he would show why he was called the "Chosen One." 

  
  


Fire came around Tails, Ixis didn't care at all. Tails shot after Ixis, he was so fast not even Sonic himself could see him. There was a hole in Ixis. Right through his heart. Ixis fell to the ground. Blood came gushing out of the body of what used to be Ixis. Everyone was in shock. No one understood this. Tails did. 

  
  


"What in the hell?" Sonic said breaking the silence. Behind Tails was a huge ship, bigger than the Death Egg. Robotnik looked out from the ship. "Heh, heh. Poor Ixis. Oh, hello peoples. This is my greatest invention yet. It has the power of all the robots, inventions, and vehicles I have ever made. I call it the 'Egg Destroyer.' The blasters are not yet fully operational, but when my two greatest robots arrive, the defense will be able to destroy Mobius. To start I have the princess with me." "WHAT?!?!?!?!" Sonic exclaimed. The Egg Destroyer blasted off. "Oh no you don't!" Sonic yelled. He hopped into the Egg Destroyer. 

  
  


Two robots appeared. One looked like Sonic, the other looked like Knuckles. Their coverings were made of gold. "I got the clone of me." Knuckles commanded. "You two take Sonic. We must make sure they don't get to that ship!" 

********

"Gotta hand it to you doc," Sonic said as he got on the ship. "This thing will be complicated." Knuckles told him he could store the rings he had if he turned the ring to the right. He did that and he turned back into regular old Sonic. While he looked at the amazing ship, at least 90 Shadow Bots arrived "Uh-oh. This could get ugly." Sonic spoke.

********

Knuckles was having a though battle with the clone of himself. It was like he knew what he was going to do. "Eggman must have put in my thoughts into this machine. Machine's name must be Golden Knuckles." He thought. The only person who seemed to have an advantage on Golden Sonic was Jewel. Tails was a big help when Sonic did something like a spin attack. The robots shot them down. Knuckles was ticked. He was angry. His chaos power again emerged from his body unexpectedly. The power tore Golden Sonic and Golden Knuckles apart. "Hope Sonic is doing alright." Jewel said. 

********

Sonic was pissed off. He had taken apart every little machine in the ship. He had used the Trillionth Ring attack and it did a lot of damage. Sonic remembered something. It struck fear in him. He ran up to the bridge. There was Robotnik. Beside him was Sally. Robotnik turned around. "One sudden move and I will blow your brains into an oblivion." Robotnik dared. "You forget one thing Robotnik," Sonic said gracefully. "What might that be?" "We are in a CAVE." Robotnik's heart sank. The ship crashed. It was obviously the top of the cave. "Oh damn. We will meet again Hedgehog!" Robotnik said as he hopped into his little hovercraft and flew off the ship. Sonic grabbed Sally and ran toward the exit. Fire was behind them. It didn't look like he was gonna make it. 

  
  


"Sonic," Sally said weakly in his arms. "I just want you to know...." "I know Sal.....I know." Sonic zoomed out of the ship at the last possible second. He landed on the ground peacefully right beside Knuckles, Tails, and Jewel. The cave was about to collapse! Sonic turned back into Master Sonic just like the others were. "One...two...three....GO!" Sonic thundered as they ran off for the inhabitants of Mobius. In an instant, they were out of the cave. All of the inhabitants were safe. The cave collapsed. 

********

After weeks, the memory of freedom was back. Yet everyone had forgotten one little thing. The wedding! We now see our hero at Mobotropolis with Sally. 

  
  


"You know what Sal?" "What Sonic?" "We forgot all about the wedding." A gasp came out of Sally's mouth. "Oh.....yeah, I forgot." "Don't worry Sal. Everyone did." "Well, since we are going to be wed, why don't _I_ walk _you_ home?" There was a pause. "Uh.....sure why not?" 

********

Place: Unknown

  
  


Tails was sitting on a rock at the ocean. "I still can't believe I killed Ixis Naugus." He was amazed at himself. He was thinking about going trying to find out what powers he had yet to discover. He knew that maybe, just maybe, he would find out.(*sniff sniff* I smell a sequel.) 

********

After Sally had told everyone about the wedding, arrangements began without delay. The wedding was ready in hours. Uncle Chuck was Sonic's best man and Locke was Knuckles. Bunnie Rabbot was Sally's Maid of Honor. Lara-Le was Julie-Su's Matron of Honor. The ring Bearer was Tails and the Flower girl was Amy Rose. Geoffrey was the Minister. Sonic and Knuckles waited patiently for their brides-to-be. They came out. As Hershey played "Here comes the Bride" All eyes were fixed on the brides. Their presences lit the room with light. When they got up to the altar, Geoffrey read:

  
  


Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join these couples.

Sally Acorn, Julie-Su.

Do you take these fine young men in front of you to be their wives,

To love and comfort them, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer?

If so say I do.

"I do." The girls both said at the same time.

And do you Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna

Take these fine young women to be their wives

To love and comfort them, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer?

If so say I do.

"I do." The boys said separately.

Where are the rings?

Tails came up with the rings.

These rings symbolizes your love for one another. Exchange them.

They exchanged the rings.

If anyone believes that these couples should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.

No one spoke.

I now pronounce you couples man and wife.

You may kiss your brides.

The couples kissed.

I present to you,

King Sonic Hedgehog and Queen Sally Acorn

and Sir Knuckles and Lady Julie-Su Echidna.

  
  
  
  


*********

Epilogue

Place: Outside Sally's Castle.

  
  


Tails is sitting outside on the ground. He is thinking about a solo adventure. "Tails, what are you doing out here?" A voice spoke. Tails was startled. He turned around to see Jewel. "Oh," He said embarrassed. "Just thinking." "About what?" "Going on a solo adventure." "And why?" "To find out what other powers I have since I am the Chosen One." "Can I come along?" "I doubt it. I have a one-man submarine. The Sea Fox." "Yeah, so? I have a one-person air craft. I call it the Air Hogger." "Really?" "Really." "I'll think about it." "Tails, why don't you come in? I'm having a great time for a 15-year-old." "Your fifteen?" "Yes." There was a pause. "Okay, I'll guess I'll come in." "Great." They walked off to the party together. 


End file.
